Yu Yu Moon: SM
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: SM gang meets YYH gang. thing happen, people fall in love and...RINI IS NOT IN A KIDS BODY ANY MORE? R
1. Enter the YYH

Yu Yu Moon

It was an average day for Lita Kino. Get up, make breakfast and fix a lunch. Then run off to school and hope she made it. But before she could get out the door, someone knocked.

**"Hello?" Lita asked as she opened the door.**

**"Hay, Lita. We have a problem. Some one is attacking Crossroads. Everyone else is already at the battle scene." Rei Hino said. **

**"Ok let's go." They both ran to the mall, just few blocks away, were everyone else was. **

**"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" Rei shouted.**

**"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Lita shouted, everyone else was transformed. But before they could even attack the monster (demon) 6 guys ran around the corner. **

**"Yo Urameshi, who are the chicks?" an ugly boy with Elvis like hair asked.**

**"Chicks? Do you know who your talking to?" Lita asked.**

**"A bunch of chicks in mini skirts." He said.**

**"Kuwabara, please be kinder to these girls. Hello…" A boy who looked a lot like a girl said.**

**"No time for intros Kurama, we need to take care of this demon. It has been giving us a lot of trouble and now its time to DIE! SPIRIT GUN!" a boy with slicked back hair said. The monster was gone in a second. **

**"WOW! That's So COOL. HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Bunny (Sailor Moon) asked. **

**"First, Intro, I'm Yusuke, Spirit Detective and Half Demon Lord of Makai." Yusuke said.**

**"My Name is Kurama. I am a Kitsune and ex-thief. This is Hiei, don't worry if it seems like he doesn't like you, he's like that to everyone." Kurama (Hearts in eyes) said.**

**"I'm the…" the ugly guy said.**

**"He is Kuwabara." Yusuke said.**

**"I'm Kris, a fire demon." Kris said**

**"I'm Kuronue, a bat demon." Kuronue said.**

**"Our turn, I'm Sailor Moon. I'm the leader and Princess of the Moon Kingdom." Sailor Moon said.**

**"I'm Sailor Jupiter, and Princess of Jupiter." Sailor Jupiter said.**

**"I'm Sailor Venus. I'm second in command and the Princess of Venus." Sailor V said.**

**"I'm Sailor Mercury and Princess of Mercury." Sailor Mercury said.**

**"I'm Sailor Mars and princess of Mars." Sailor Mars said.**

**"I'm Sailor Pluto and guardian of time." Sailor Pluto said.**

**"I'm Sailor Uranus." Sailor Uranus said.**

**"I'm sailor Neptune." Sailor Neptune said.**

**"I'm the scout of Destruction, Sailor Saturn." Sailor Saturn said.**

**"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon. I'm the future Princess of Crystal Tokyo." Mini Moon said. **

**"Well now that that is done, lets…" But Kurama was cut off by a loud crash. They all turned around and saw…………**

**An Evil CLIFFY! If you update I'll Review….Wait….Scratch that….Reverse it.**

**Kurama: PLZ Review.**


	2. THEIR BACK!

**Yu Yu Moon**

**_OK PEOPLE I HAVE UPDATED. Read_**

**…… "KOENMA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Yusuke said.**

**"I'm here to make sure you completed your mission and to tell you that you need to find a group of girls that call themselves the Sailor Senshi. You will need their help on your next mission." Koenma said. **

**"Hay that's us. We're the Sailor Senshi." Bunny yelled (they were all back in there normal clothes.)**

**"So what's our mission? And why do we need a bunch of girls?" Yusuke said.**

**"Watch it. I don't care if are some demon lord, your still just a little kid." Lita said. **

**"Little. I'm 15. How old are you?" Yusuke asked.**

**"None of you business. But I'm definitely older than you." Lita said.**

**"Do you want to know what your mission is or not." Koenma said.**

**"Ok baby breath. Shot." Yusuke said.**

**"We have discovered that an evil queen who was thought to be destroyed has been revived by the demon lord Yomi. But unfortunately he didn't think things through and now she is heading for this vary town to take revenge." Koenma said.**

**"Of course. Even now Yomi is an idiot." Kurama said.**

**"Um…what would the name of this evil queen be?" Ami asked.**

**"She is known as The Negaverse. Her and all of the people who severed her have been brought back."** **Koenma said. **

**"Oh no. She's back!" Bunny said.**

**"So you know her then?" Kurama asked.**

**"KNOW HER. WE KILLED HER!" Lita yelled. **

**"Please don't shout. I have VARY sensitive ears. I am a kitsune." Kurama said.**

**"Sorry. But how could she be back?" Lita said.**

**"Wait. You said that everyone who served her was coming back. Then that would mean…" Bunny started.**

**"That's right. You have to fight us, again." Said Nephlite.**

**"Damn. After all that he's evil again." Said Bunny.**

**"Well have fun. Oh and if you could finish this up within one month that would be great. My father comes home then." Koenma said. Then he disappeared. **

**"Great. Well I guess we fight." Yusuke said.**

**"I will be your opponent now." Nephlite said.**

**"Fine with us. Lets fight." Yusuke said.**

**"Um could we try not to kill him. He was good. He's just brainwashed." Bunny said.**

**"Fine" Said Yusuke.**

**"Good, MOON CRYSTAL POWER."**

**"MEUCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"**

**"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"**

**"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"**

**"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"**

**"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"**

**"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"**

**"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"**

**"SATARN CRYSTAL POWER!"**

**All the scouts transformed and the fight begins.**

**_If you want me to update then REVIEW!_**

**_Ja Ne_**

**_Lita Kitsune_**


	3. The battle

**HAY EVERYONE! I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! BUT MORE PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW!**

**ANY WAY...ON TO CH 3

* * *

**

**"Don't kill him, he's not evil, just brainwashed" Sailor Moon Said. **

**"Yusuke, lets step back and watch, i want to analyze there fighting style." Kurama said. **

**"Good idea." Yusuke said. the yu yu group moved back to watch.**

**"What, you don't want to fight? Fine, i'll take care of u after i've killed these sailor brats." Nephlite said.**

**"We'll see about that, MARS FIRE...IGNITE!" Mars Yelled.**

**"HA, You think that will work on me, you old moves will have no effect!" He yelled as he lunched his own attack.**

**"Well how about this...JUPITER OAK EVALUTION!" Jupiter yelled. this time the attack hit home.**

**"SAILOR MOON... NOW!" Luna screamed.**

**"MOON...HEALING...ACTIVATION!" Sailor Moon yelled. Then all of the scouts ran to Nephlite.**

**"Are u ok?" Rini asked.**

**"Yes, Thank You Sailor Moon." Nephlite said.**

**"WOW, THAT WAS AMAZING!" Kuwabara said as the yu yu group joined the sm group.**

**"It was ok, they could never take on a high level demon, though." Yusuke said.**

**" I agree, the highest the could tackle would be a C or low B class." Kuronue said.**

**"Which means they are stronger than the baka." Hiei said.**

**" Watch it Shrimp!" Kuwabara said.**

**"ha, like I'd be afraid of a puny human." Hiei said.**

**"why i auda..."**

**"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Rini Yelled( yes, semi out of character, but my friend was mad cause she only said one thing in the story.) **

**"Did rini just..." Ami said.**

**"Uh...Bunny...Darien...i think they just had a heart attack." Mina said.**

**" Opps, Mom...Dad, are you ok?" Rini said (this is before crystal Tokyo But after the final battle.)**

**"man, your cute," Kuronue said to Rini.**

**"sorry, I'm taken." Rini said.**

**"Who could be better than me? Im the Best." Kuronue said.**

**"Actually, I'm the best." Yoko said.

* * *

**

**OK everyone...that's it, i know, its short, but its something, Ja Ne**

**Ja Ne **

**Lita Kitsune**


End file.
